


T'chalcon

by Molliartytho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, T'chalcon, background stucky relationship, not even good just something that came to me while daydreaming, or blackbird, pure fluff, sam wilson is the only thing i care about, the main ship here is t'chalcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: Sam tries to hard to stay upset at T'challa but he can't do it. He can't even be fake mad at him he's just too cute.





	T'chalcon

Sam Wilson considered himself to be a lot of things. He was more mature than most of his friends and colleagues. He was patient and kind and happy for the most part. And Sam wasn't pouting, he just wasn’t. He had too much dignity to admit that he might be acting like a child, it’s not like he hadn’t earned a childish moment here and there. He definitely wasn’t pouting. As T'challa entered back into the room he felt his face slip into a scowl and he folded his arms, okay so maybe he was pouting a little bit.

He and T'challa hadn't been dating long, but they fit so well together it felt like they'd been together a lot longer than a few months. Sam felt so comfortable with the man, he felt like he could breathe better around him, like when he was gone he took Sam's breath with him and only when they were together could he get it back. He knew it was a little sappy to think like that so he never said it out loud, but he really couldn’t see himself without T’challa in his life.

But right now he was mad at him. The King of Wakanda, as it turned out, was a lot of things, he was protective and strong and wise beyond his years. But he also had a smart mouth and was a royal pain in Sam's ass. He loved him for it, he loved him for everything he was. But there were some things Sam just didn't understand, like T'challa's need to embarrass him in front of people, it was never on purpose which just seemed to make it worse. He was just a very affectionate person and loved to tell Sam exactly how much he cared for him. It didn't matter if they were in private or in a room full of people, the King made sure to let him know how he felt.

And it was great until Sam started blushing and the other avengers started to tease him about it. Damn Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. How dare they be little shits about his love life when they were actually the sappiest couple alive. He made a mental list of things to throw back at them when they brought this incident up in the future. After spending so much time with them, going to jail for a while because of them, he figured maybe he'd earned a little bit more respect but the way they were still snickering and giggling like preschoolers behind him made his eye twitch in irritation.

"Come on Sam he just loves you its sweet. It’s not like he’s never been all sweet on you in front of us before" Steve gave him a grin and a pat to his shoulder.  

"The way he nuzzles into you like a cat, it's so cute." Bucky added with a chuckle, he was probably getting the most enjoyment out of the whole thing.

"Both of you shut up before I give Natasha the go ahead to release those pictures of you two at last year’s Christmas party." Sam threatened, but he couldn’t help his small smile because it really was cute and he loved it when he nuzzled into him. It wasn’t like Sam hated all the affection, in fact he loved it, but he and T’challa were the new couple and tended to be the ones who got picked on the most. He looked over at T'challa and saw him glance back with that _look_ , the look that was full of love and adoration and made Sam's heart melt just a little.

"He's just so good. What'd I do to deserve him?" Sam wondered quietly to himself and Steve and Bucky both reach out to grip his shoulders gently.

"You were yourself and he saw how amazing you are just like we did." Steve gave him a sincere smile and watched T'challa excuse himself from his conversation so he could make his way to the three of them.

"Kitty cat gets jealous and protective when his Birdie is with other very attractive men." Bucky snickers and Steve let's go of Sam's shoulder to shove him.

“Stevie!” Bucky gasped in mock offense and grabbed him by the waist, “Don’t worry Sam he’s just sad he doesn’t have a cute nickname like Birdie.”

"You're the worst." Sam complained halfheartedly, his attention more focused on a grinning T'challa sliding up to him. As T'challa goes to hug him Sam puts a hand on his chest to stop him

"Hey I'm still peeved at you for that little stunt you pulled, we've talked about this. No more ammunition for dumb and dumbest back here." Sam said and jabbed his thumb back towards Steve and Bucky. Steve laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d heard in a while, and Bucky huffed out an offended “Hey!”

T'challa took another step forward

"They're just happy for us." T'challa said easily and gripped Sam's hips, pulling him into a firm kiss. Sam pushed away again and raised an eyebrow at him

"They are a hundred times worse than we are, come on Sam just let me love you for a minute, I haven't gotten my fill of you tonight. You’ve been pouting and avoiding me." T'challa leaned forward again and kissed him, and this time Sam doesn't stop him, he kisses him soft and sweet and sighs when they part again

"Fine. But the next time Barnes makes a joke you have to beat him up." Sam relented and wrapped an arm around his waist

"I will gladly remind both the Captain and Sargent that I have some pretty embarrassing videos of them from their time in Wakanda should I need to use them." He said just loud enough for Bucky and Steve to hear and Sam grinned wide

"Oh we are watching those later tonight." He laughed a little watching Steve blush and Bucky glare

"You two are evil together." Bucky muttered and grabbed Steve's hand

"We're getting away from you and your blackmail, because I need food." He said and flipped them off as he pulled a laughing Steve away.

"You're right they're worse than us." Sam said and gave him a bright smile, he couldn't help it if he tried he's just too in love with him.

"We're still pretty bad." T'challa smiled right back at him like he was his sun and moon and stars and then kissed him again, and as he pushed a breathless Sam backwards towards the hallway and away from the party, Sam couldn’t help but agree.

 


End file.
